The present invention relates to a wheel carrier for the steered wheel of a motor vehicle having a tire-inflating system, the wheel carrier comprising a shield with an eye at the top and bottom for receiving a kingpin, an axle tube which bears wheel bearings, and a steering arm, an air duct leading through the shield and the axle tube into a chamber which is formed between the wheel bearing and is sealed off on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,027 discloses a wheel carrier in which a separate air-supplying ring is provided on the wheel carrier. The air-supplying ring causes the air to be directly connected to the rotating wheel hub and, as a result, the seals which are required for initiating the rotation are of a large diameter and lie well to the outside, with the result that they are exposed without protection to environmental effects (for example, when driving in muddy water). It would be better if the ducting were in the axle tube but this is difficult to accomplish because of the cross sections which are necessary for sufficient air throughput.
In addition, it is difficult for an air-supplying ring to be accommodated if there is a steering axle on the wheel carrier, which in that case also has a steering arm; it is particularly difficult if the wheel carrier furthermore has to carry the brake calliper of a disk brake. Overall, there is a space problem which is made even more difficult by the exterior supply of the air to the wheel carrier not being able to take place on the lower side thereof, for safety reasons.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to solve the above-mentioned space problems in such a manner that the air is guided in the wheel carrier with a minimal outlay on construction and manufacture.